¿Por qué estoy aquí?
by zophielthann
Summary: ¿Cómo ha saltado esta joven entre realidades tan diferentes y porque se ha tropezado precisamente con Anders? Tras acabar viviendo con él, se verán en situaciones complicadas entre ambos intentando complacerse a si mismos sin ser vistos, todo el mundo ve lo que hay entre ellos, mientras que ninguno de los dos cree que sea posible. /contenido sexual en algunos capítulos/
1. ¿De donde sales?

Estaba teniendo unos días espantosos, todo en su vida se torcía e iba cada vez a peor. Apenas tenía ganas de hacer nada, se obligaba a salir de casa intentando retomar una vida más normal y olvidarse del último espantoso y horrendo año que había tenido y seguía teniendo.

Se había mudado esa misma semana a un pequeño piso en medio de la ciudad, no le importaba mucho el sitio en el que estaba, solo le interesaba que estuviese cerca del trabajo con tal de no perder tiempo en ir y volver. Se sentó delante de su ordenador y tras unos instantes de inactividad lo encendió sin muchas ganas. Miró la pantalla esperando que cargase todos los programas y no tardó en ver como una lucecita parpadeaba indicando te tenía mensajes.

_Gaby: Hey! Que tal el día?_

_Zhopy: psche…_

_Gaby: y la mudanza? Ya terminaste?_

_Zhopy: tengo aquí los trastos_

_Gaby: pero desempaquetaste las cajas? O esperas una invitación por correo?_

_Zhopy: la invitación estaría bien_

_Gaby: ¬¬ no puedes ser tan vaga, ni siquiera tu_

Suspiró mirando la conversación que no iba a ir a ningún lado y esperó un rato sin hacer nada, no tardó en volver a aparecer más conversación.

_Gaby: ya has visto el barrio? Aún no es muy tarde, podrías salir y darte una vuelta o esperarme y paso a recogerte y salimos por ahí. Te apetece?_

_Zhopy: no, realmente no_

_Gaby: ¬¬ tienes que salir y hacer cosas_

_Zhopy: hago cosas_

_Gaby: cosas que no sean comer, dormir y trabajar, sal de casa, pasea, siempre te ha gustado pasear, hace buena noche, deberías salir un rato, aprovecha y tira la basura, así sales por un motivo_

Cerró los ojos y pasó sus manos frotándolos un poco, estaba cansada pero sabía que si no salía por su propio pie, él era más que capaz de ir hasta su casa a la hora que fuese y arrastrarla a alguna parte con tal de pasar un rato animándola. Era el único amigo que tenía cerca y no quería discutir con él, después de todo sabia que solo se preocupaba y que quería animarla aunque tuviese que pasar dos horas en coche para ir a verla. Realmente se lo agradecía, mucho, siempre la estaba animando y apoyándola en todo, decidió hacerle caso.

_Zhopy: voy a tirar la basura_

Y tras escribir aquello, apagó el ordenador, no quería esperar a que le aconsejase hacer nada más aquella noche, ya vería el mensaje que le dejase al día siguiente.

Salió de casa con solo las llaves en el bolsillo, tenía la esperanza de despejarse un poco, tirar la basura ya que estaba y ver si el barrio era tranquilo por las noches, tal como le había asegurado la casera o si por el contrario iba a tener que quejarse. Estaba siendo una noche calurosa de verano, apenas había una ligera brisa de aire que refrescaba el ambiente, paseó por las calles hasta llegar a un pequeño parque no muy lejos de su casa, el paseo estaba siendo realmente tranquilo, solo se había cruzado con un par de vecinos ya entrados en años con los que intercambió un buenas noches, al cruzarse.

Se sorprendió al ver que el parque aunque no estaba vigilado no tenía gente extraña de la que preocuparse, de hecho estaba todo en calma, pensó un instante en sentarse en uno de los bancos de madera, pero tras pensarlo un momento decidió que mejor seguía andando con tal de mantenerse ocupada aunque solo fuese caminando.

Pasó el tiempo y seguía dando vueltas al parque, no era muy grande pero se sentía a gusto allí, quizás porque no había nadie a esas horas o por la tranquilidad que desprendía el lugar. Se paró en medio de uno de los caminos respirando profundamente, era extraño que estando tan cerca de las calles de la ciudad, no alcanzaba a oír ningún ruido molesto, como si aquel sitio estuviese fuera de lugar, se sonrió al pensar que después de todo no iba a ser un mal sitio donde mudarse. Suspiró pensando que debía ser realmente tarde y decidió que aunque no había nadie en casa que la esperase, ya era hora de regresar, empezó a pensar en lo ocurrido en el último año.

_-¿Tan mal he hecho las cosas para acabar así?_ –suspiró murmurando, mientras le pasaba por la cabeza todo lo que le había estado pasando-_ ¿tanto es pedir tener a alguien al lado en quien confiar y que esté cuando se le necesite, alguien que valga la pena con quien compartir la vida?_

Dio la vuelta sobre sus pies negando levemente a sus propias palabras y apenas había dado dos pasos sintió como sus pies se clavaban en el suelo, una luz azulada parecía haber surgido de la nada a su alrededor y contempló con horror como su cuerpo no respondía mientras la luz aumento hasta cegarla completamente.

* * *

Estaba cansado, había pasado más de un año si no recordaba mal desde que se marchó de Kirkwall y aunque las cosas parecían haber cambiado drásticamente nunca se sentía bien ni a gusto en un mismo sitio durante mucho tiempo, había cosas que no cambiaban. La última vez que pasó varios años en un mismo sitio acabó estallando la capilla y la tensión con los magos no había mejorado mucho. No veía a ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros desde que se había marchado y en parte lo agradecía, seguramente le guardarían algún tipo de rencor por lo sucedido aunque todos ellos arrimaron el hombro cuando Hawke se puso de su parte. De todas formas no tenía intención de comprobarlo ni de meterles en más problemas por su culpa y eso requería estar lejos de ellos.

Había llegado hasta una pequeña aldea que posiblemente no aparecería ni en los mapas más precisos, después de todo el día por aquellas tranquilas calles se sorprendió pensando que posiblemente fuese un buen lugar donde quedarse a descansar una temporada, pero rechazó la idea al poco tras llegar a la conclusión de que pondría en peligro a toda aquella gente que vivía allí, así que hizo lo que hacía siempre, vendía algunos ungüentos y lociones a la gente que lo necesitaba, compraba algo de comida y seguía por el camino hasta el siguiente lugar. Ahora mismo estaba algo lejos de la aldea, había pasado cerca de una pequeña casa abandonada cerca del camino, pero no se sentía cansado, la noche era tranquila y le apetecía caminar un rato más.

_-Hacedor, ¿tanto es pedir un trozo de tarta, una chica bonita con quien compartir la vida y que acaben los problemas para los magos?_ –suspiró triste mientras se veía a sí mismo ir por aquel camino solo.

Pronto empezó a sentir algo extraño que le provocó un escalofrío, era como una pequeña concentración de magia en un mismo punto cercano pero que no alcanzaba a ver.

Se detuvo donde estaba y miró alrededor apretando los dedos alrededor del bastón esperando problemas, por unos momentos pareció que no iba a ocurrir nada y tras dar un paso decidido a seguir su camino, le deslumbró un fogonazo de luz a pocos metros de él obligándole a protegerse los ojos con la mano.

_-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!_ –realmente esperaba que no fuese cosa de demonios.

Se frotó los ojos tratando de quitarse los puntitos de luz que veía ahora mismo por todas partes y se fijó en la tenue luz que permanecía a pocos metros de él. Se acercó despacio apuntando con el bastón por si tenía que golpear algo y le sorprendió ver como la luz se iba apagando poco a poco dejando una silueta tendida en el suelo. Cuando vio que no se movía, se acercó hasta su lado y vio extrañado a una joven inconsciente vestida con ropas extrañas. Tras observarla unos instantes, se agachó horrorizado al darse cuenta de que no respiraba, pegó su oreja a la boca de ella para asegurarse e inmediatamente posó su mano sobre el pecho de la joven y tras musitar unas palabras y hacer unos gesto, una pequeña corriente pasó de su mano al cuerpo de la chica que de repente regresaba a la vida aunque seguía inconsciente.

_-Genial Anders_ –resopló mirando a la chica- _acabas de mantener con vida a una extraña que ha aparecido de la nada y que tiene aspecto de poder meterte en más problemas_ –negó varias veces-_ cada día, más listo._

Permaneció acuclillado observando y pensando que debía hacer, durante unos minutos y tras ver decepcionado que la chica no volvía en sí, se ató el bastón a la espalda, se remangó y tomó en brazos a la chica, de nuevo se sorprendió al notar lo poco que pesaba y lo fácil que le resultaba llevarla en brazos.

Casi sin pensarlo, desandó parte del camino y se dirigió a la pequeña casa abandonada por la que había pasado, al menos tendría que esperar allí hasta que la chica despertase y siempre sería mejor estar a cubierto que a la intemperie, por lo que pudiese pasar.

Tras llegar a su destino, pasó con cuidado por a puerta esperando no tropezar con algo que pudiese estar por el suelo, buscó un lugar que pudiese ser algo cómodo entre aquellas cuatro paredes y la dejó en el suelo con cuidado cerca de la chimenea, sacó una vela a medio consumir de su mochila y la encendió para poder ver un poco mejor en aquella oscuridad nada agradable. Tras una corta inspección a su alrededor y cerrando las ventanas y puertas destartaladas, confirmó que aquella casa debía llevar un tiempo sin usarse aunque seguía conservando un par de muebles viejos y muy maltrechos. Visto que no parecía haber ningún peligro inminente allí dentro, pasó a prestarle atención a la chica, comprobó que seguía inconsciente, pero respirando de manera pausada, se fijó, ahora que tenía luz, que aunque su rostro estaba tranquilo, tenía claras marcas debajo de los ojos que delataban que apenas había dormido, pasó casi inconscientemente los dedos por su mejilla preocupado por lo que le podría haber pasado hasta llegar allí de aquella forma tan extraña y retiró la mano al notar como la chica empezaba a temblar. Las noches allí estaban siendo frías y la chica no llevaba ropa abrigada, Anders se incorporó y utilizó la manta que llevaba en la mochila para taparla, tras eso salió en busca de algún tronco que diese algo de más de calor, porque la chica realmente parecía esta pasándolo mal. No tardó en encontrar un poco de leña que le vendría bien, la metió en la chimenea y la prendió sin mucho esfuerzo, esperando que no se le derrumbase la pared ni el techo tras tanto tiempo de inactividad.

Pasaron las horas, la chica apenas se había movido y Anders aprovechó para recoger un poco la habitación con tal de mantenerse despierto por si surgía algún otro imprevisto. No dejaba de preguntarse que era lo que había pasado y quien seria aquella chica que tanto llamaba su atención, no sabía si era por la forma en la que había aparecido, por sus ropas o un poco de todo.

Un quejido lastimero salió de la chica, Anders se acercó deprisa a ver que ocurría, poco a poco los ojos de la chica empezaron a abrirse, tras varios pequeños parpadeos mantuvo los ojos entrecerrados mirando al techo.

Le dolía la cabeza horrores, tenía malestar y veía borroso, solo se había pasado una vez bebiendo y aquello le recordaba a una resaca de campeonato. Apenas pudo distinguir que había alguien a su lado, su rostro estaba borroso y solo distinguía con mucho esfuerzo sus cabellos rubios. Alcanzó a oír cómo le decía algo, pero sus oídos no distinguían las palabras, se sentía como si tuviese la cabeza bajo el agua. Anders por su parte, observaba como la chica trataba de centrar la vista probablemente ya que mantenía los ojos medio cerrados y apenas miraba a otro lado que no fuese el techo, preguntó varias veces si se encontraba bien, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Se apartó un poco esperando que la chica reaccionase poco a poco sin atosigar, sin embargo lo que ocurrió fue que tras un escalofrío tal como había tenido horas atrás, un destello de luz le cegó durante unos instante y para cuando pudo ver algo, la chica no estaba y la manta con la que la había tapado, tampoco.


	2. Una vez vale, dos no

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde que una extraña entró de forma poco convencional en su vida y tal como llegó, desapareció. Se había estado convenciendo de que no estaba viviendo en aquella casa por si la chica aparecía de nuevo, sino que era porque necesitaba unos días de descanso, después de todo, la aldea era tranquila, los vecinos amables y agradecidos, no le preguntaban en exceso y no parecía que fuese una ruta común para los templarios. Durante el día se encontraba recordando lo que había sucedido noches atrás, cómo de la nada y en medio de un destello cegador había aparecido una chica vestida con ropas extrañas.

_-No estoy obsesionado con ella_ –refunfuñó para sí, tener a Justicia dentro de él era agotador- _no, ya sabes que necesito un descanso, deja de atosigarme._

Realmente estaban siendo unos días difíciles, Justicia no dejaba de empujar sus pensamientos hacia lo que creía que debía hacer y Anders no dejaba de reprochar que ya había hecho bastante con lo que hizo en Kirkwall.

_-No, no sé cuando me iré de aquí, hay gente muy mayor en la aldea y necesitan un curandero, no, ya te lo he dicho no me obsesiona esa chica y si por casualidad mientras estoy aquí esperando ella viniese de nuevo, bueno…_ -suspiro frotándose la cara- _será coincidencia, además, ¡se llevó mi manta!_

Aquello lo había dicho como si fuese un motivo de peso suficiente para que Justicia callase y por suerte pareció funcionar, su mente volvió a estar en silencio y pudo descansar un poco. Algunas veces pensaba que si no se había vuelto loco ya, no tardaría en hacerlo. Tratar de mantener una conversación con Justicia era casi lo mismo que estar chalado y hablar con uno mismo, solo que sin la necesidad de hablar realmente, aunque algunas veces, como hoy, sentía la necesidad de expresarse en voz alta y no simplemente pensar lo que quería decir.

Estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirando el camino, empezaba a anochecer y la aldea ya parecía estar desierta a esas horas, durante los días que había estado allí, todas las noches hacía lo mismo, se quedaba en silencio mirando a la nada esperando que pasase algo, dos noches atrás había pasado, una señora mayor había llegado hasta su puerta casi sin aliento llevando un niño pequeño en brazos. Éste tenía fiebre y la señora le rogó que le ayudase, no tenía dinero para pagarle pero haría lo que fuese con tal de que salvase al pequeño, para su sorpresa, Anders tomó al niño en brazos lo tendió delante de la chimenea y pasó la noche en vela atendiéndolo, ayudándole a reponerse, por la mañana, simplemente se despidió de la señora sin pedirle nada a cambio y ésta marchó con el niño sano y muy agradecida por su ayuda, a las pocas horas y sin haber dormido casi, llegaron un par de vecinos más con ligeros problemas de salud. Los días siguientes se había pasado las mañanas atendiendo enfermos y conociendo a los vecinos que se esforzaban en contarle las cosas que pasaban por allí e insistían en que se quedase. Por lo que entendió durante una conversación, aquella casa ya no pertenecía a nadie y no tendría problema en quedarse allí si quería, algunos de los vecinos se ofrecieron a llevarle algo que fuese más cómodo que el suelo para dormir y otro aseguró que mandaría a su hijo a arreglar las ventanas cuanto antes. Por alguna razón no se sentía incomodo, al principio sí, pensó que estaban siendo muy amables y creyó que posiblemente tuviesen miedo de lo que pudiese hacer, pero al poco desechó aquella idea. Quizás empezaba a tener algo de suerte.

Echó las manos tras la cabeza estirando las piernas y acomodándose para otra noche tranquila en la que no pasaba nada y al poco los ojos se le empezaron a cerrar.

_-¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder!_ –alguien trataba de gritar mientras corría.

Anders abrió los ojos reponiéndose al oír la voz, miró hacia el camino y vio como una silueta corría muy rápido alejándose de otras tres siluetas que parecía costarles seguir el ritmo pero no cesaban.

La silueta iba por el camino que pasaba por delante de la casa, en el último momento cuando parecía que iba a pasar de largo, giró saltando la pequeña valla destartalada y siguió corriendo hasta pasar por delante de la casa y girar la esquina, Anders observaba como si aquello no estuviese pasando, nadie pareció percatarse de que estaba allí observando, las otras tres siluetas siguieron el mismo camino hasta llegar a la esquina, donde de la nada salió un tronco y se estrelló contra la cabeza del que había llegado primero tirándole al suelo. Los otros dos se quedaron quietos por un momento dándole tiempo a Anders a levantarse tomando su bastón y acercarse. La escasa luz no le permitía ver con mucho detalle, quienes eran o que estaban haciendo exactamente.

_-¡Será puta!_ –bramó desde el suelo tocándose la cara- _¡me ha roto la nariz!_

_-Oye guapo, que yo solo he puesto el palo delante…_ –dijo una voz femenina mientras trataba de tomar aliento- _… y te has dado tu solito._

Anders apretó los dientes tratando de no reírse.

_-Me has cabreado, mucho_ –dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo y apuntaba a la chica con un cuchillo- _antes solo queríamos lo que tuvieses de valor, pero ahora creo que nos lo vamos a pasar bien contigo._

Les tenía de espaldas, por las ropas parecía que ni siquiera eran de allí, posiblemente viajeros que estaban de paso, no les había visto la cara, pero adivinó por los movimientos de los otros dos que estaban sonriendo con cara de babosos pervertidos, por un momento sintió que Justicia tiraba de él tratando de salir, apretó el bastón con fuerza tratando de contenerle. En lo que le pareció un cerrar y abrir de ojos vio a la chica golpear en la boca a uno de ellos, haciéndole saltar seguramente algún diente mientras que los otros dos se le abalanzaron encima tirándola al suelo y sujetándola con el cuchillo en la garganta.

_-¡Quietos!_ –gruñó Anders golpeando el bastón contra el suelo invocando un glifo en aquellos tres que los dejó parados en la posición en la que se encontraban- _¡Habéis venido a pasar la noche a la casa equivocada chicos!_

Se acercó con paso seguro a la maraña de brazos y piernas y ayudó a la chica a salir de debajo de sus agresores, cuando la levantó, ésta se retiró detrás de Anders sin pensárselo dos veces sujetando aún el palo con ambas manos.

_-Y ahora…_ -dijo en un tono más neutro- _vais a dar la vuelta por donde habéis venido y no os voy a volver a ver las caras, ¿Queda claro?_

Los tres chicos molidos a palos asintieron rápidamente cuando sus cuerpos volvieron a responder y tras retroceder y caerse un par de veces, echaron a correr por donde habían venido. Parecía que no estaban acostumbrados a que usaran magia con ellos.

Anders esperó a que estuviesen bastante lejos y entonces se dio la vuelta para ver a la chica. Ella seguía sujetando el palo con ambas manos y apuntaba hacia él desconfiada, había retrocedido bastante para no estar muy cerca y apenas podía distinguirla bien en las sombras.

_-Tranquila, ya ha llegado tu salvador_ –dijo sonriendo con un tono burlón.

_-Ya… ellos también querían ser amables conmigo y mira como he acabado_ –espetó con un movimiento de cabeza hacia donde se habían marchado los tres chicos -_¿Por qué voy a fiarme de ti?_

_-Porque yo soy más guapo que ellos_ –pestañeó varias veces sin dejar de sonreír.

La chica pareció relajarse un poco y se acercó despacio dejando tras de si las sombras, después de todo la había ayudado. Anders abrió los ojos como platos al ver que era la misma chica que apareció de la nada hacia pocos días, por un momento contuvo la respiración asombrado, pues no esperaba volver a verla y sin darse cuenta se estaba acercando rápidamente a ella. Consiguió asustarla y que ésta levantase el palo de nuevo llevándose un golpe en el estomago al no pararse a tiempo.

_-Ugh!..._ –se quejó llevándose una mano al estomago – _tu eres la chica del otro día_– por un momento dudó en seguir hablando al ver que la chica palidecía, se le cerraban los ojos- _¡tienes mi manta!_ –y se desplomaba en sus brazos.

Anders la miró un momento sin saber muy bien que había pasado y tras comprobar que no parecía estar herida y que solo había perdido el conocimiento, le cogió la mochila que llevaba a la espalda para llevarla más cómodamente, la tomó en brazos con cuidado y la llevó dentro de la casa como hizo la primera vez.

La observó durante un buen rato, parecía dormir plácidamente, tenía un par de golpes en los brazos, algunos arañazos y un pinchazo en el cuello, posiblemente de cuando le acercaron el cuchillo para que se quedase quieta. Tomó un cuenco con agua, un paño limpio y uno de sus ungüentos. Se sentó a su lado y enarcó una ceja con gesto curioso tras fijarse en las ropas, los pantalones eran de algún tejido muy resistente, mientras que la camiseta que llevaba era de un tejido fino, su calzado no era similar a nada que hubiese visto, parecía resistente y rígido, empezó a quitarle los zapatos para que estuviese más cómoda y tras sacárselos comprobó que eran más flexibles de lo que parecían a simple vista.

Tras unos momentos curioseando, pasó a limpiarle los golpes y arañazos con cuidado de no hacerle más daño, aplicó suavemente el ungüento sobre las heridas y moratones que no tardarían en aparecer y se sorprendió a si mismo acariciando su suave piel en el proceso. Sacudió la cabeza y apartó la mano rápidamente al oír en su cabeza como Justicia le reprochaba aquella actitud y le recordaba que había dicho que solo le importaba su manta. Frunció el ceño, estaba cansado de tantos reproches y hoy no tenía ganas de discutir más, cuando se disponía a levantarse de allí para ir a dormir un leve resplandor azul se formó en torno al cuerpo de la chica.

_-¡Ah, no!_ –bufó sentándose tras ella y abrazándola por la espalda pegándola contra su pecho temiendo que volviese a desaparecer- _esta vez no te largas así, esto no va a ser una nueva costumbre para mí._


	3. Masaje demasiado agradable

¡Splatch!

El tortazo resonó en la pequeña casa, Anders retrocedió un poco llevándose la mano a la mejilla donde tenía perfectamente definida una silueta roja de una mano, miró sorprendido a aquella chica que de repente había abierto los ojos y le había golpeado. Seguía medio sentada en el suelo, solo con sus pantalones y ropa interior puesta, sujetaba la camiseta por delante de sus pechos, sacudía la mano intentando ignorar que se había hecho daño al dar el golpe y tenía una mueca de dolor persistente además de tener la cara roja mezcla de vergüenza e ira.

_-¡Ay! Eso duele, ¿estas…, chalada?_ –reprochó Anders masajeándose la mejilla.

La chica se estaba levantando mientras sujetaba la camiseta delante de ella tapándose el pecho y miraba a Anders con la cara que pone alguien que quiere matarte y de una forma poco agradable.

_-¿Por qué me has desnudado y que hacían tus manos encima de mi?_

_-Te estaba curando…_ -gimió al notar que le dolía toda la cara- _anoche no me di cuenta pero has empezado a quejarte hace un rato._

_-Debes pensar que soy idiota si crees que me voy a tragar que me ibas a curar usando solo tus manos_ –gruñó mirando alrededor y comprobando si realmente había algo cerca que fuese a ser usado para curarla- _eres un pervertido como cualquier otro._

Dio dos pasos hacia Anders levantando esta vez el puño con intención de atizarle de nuevo cuando sintió un dolor espantoso en las costillas, las rodillas le temblaros y casi cayó al suelo llevándose la mano a las costillas. Anders se adelantó y la tomó con muy poco cuidado de la muñeca, le levantó el brazo provocándole más dolor que le subía desde las magulladuras y puso la otra mano sobre las costillas de la chica murmurando sobre la herida y aliviándole el dolor.

La chica parpadeó sorprendida al notar que ya no le dolía y se incorporó mirando la mano de Anders que seguía sujetándole la muñeca. Éste la soltó al momento y dio un paso atrás con las manos levantadas delante de él por si tenía que evitar otro golpe.

_-Siento haber sido tan brusco, solo quería demostrarte…_ -no tenía muy claro cómo seguir y se calló al ver la expresión de ella.

_-Eh… yo…_ -tartamudeó confundida- _esto… ¿Cómo?_

_-Solo te he aliviado el dolor, _-empezó a explicarse-_ creo que tienes alguna costilla fastidiada aunque no parecía rota, así que si no te la curo, volverán los dolores, pero_ –dijo rápidamente- _si no quieres que te vuelva a tocar, puedo darte unos ungüentos que harán lo mismo pero tardarán más días en hacer efecto._

La chica se sentó en el suelo muy despacio, de repente se sentía mareada y muy nerviosa, le llegaban un montón de recuerdos de la noche anterior y no alcanzaba a comprender como había llegado allí y mucho menos como el chico que tenía delante había sido capaz de hacer aquello.

_-Oye… mira,_ -habló despacio tratando de calmarse- _no sé que me has hecho, pero si de verdad es lo que dices que haces_ –frunció el ceño sin entender que había pasado- _gracias._

Anders vio como la chica flexionaba las rodillas y apoyaba los brazos sobre ellas con aspecto cansado y observando a ningún punto en concreto como si le estuviesen pasando demasiadas cosas por la cabeza, despacio se llevó una mano a la frente masajeandose. Momentos antes parecía poder enfrentarse ella sola a un grupo de engendros tenebrosos con solo su puño o un palo si lo hubiese tenido cerca y ahora de repente se mostraba débil, tenía el aspecto de alguien que lleva el peso de algo muy grande sobre los hombros, delgada, con el pelo muy corto y revuelto, ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos cansados, vestida solo con el pantalón y sujetando la camiseta delante de sus pechos. Se acercó despacio a ella tratando de no incomodarla y se acuclilló a su lado colocándole una mano en el hombro esperando reconfortarla de alguna forma, ahora mismo sentía la necesidad de ayudarla y protegerla.

_-Puedes descansar un poco más si lo necesitas_ –la chica negó levemente- _¿puedo…_ -pensó como preguntárselo sin que le molestase- _…me dejas mirarte el golpe?_

La chica suspiró cansada y asintió varias veces, iba a tumbarse de nuevo pero se detuvo al notar unos dedos en su espalda, tras un pequeño respingo se relajó al notar que la tocaba con cuidado y que apenas sentía una molestia cuando apretaba un poco. Notó cómo le pasaba los dedos por la espalda comprobando la columna y apretando ligeramente en algunos puntos preguntándole varias veces si le molestaba, negó todas las veces, después pasó a las costillas, primero por la derecha y después por la izquierda, ahí consiguió una pequeña mueca de dolor.

_-Buenas noticias, al final parece que es mucho menos grave de lo que parecía, con el ungüento y unos días, estarás perfectamente_ –dijo tratando de sonar positivo para animarla, se levantó hacia la mesa y tomó uno de los tarros que tenía allí.

_-No llevo dinero encima_ –dijo sonrojándose un poco avergonzada- _me dejé la cartera en casa, yo…_

_-¿He dicho que te va a costar algo?_ –la cortó antes de que dijese algo más, se agachó frente a ella sonriéndole y le tendió el tarro- _¿prefieres ponértelo tu o te fías de mi?_

Después de un momento observando el tarro sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos, suspiró cansada, asintió levemente mirando al suelo y levantó el brazo izquierdo esperando que le aplicase el ungüento, sin embargo Anders se alejó un momento tomando una almohada tirada a un lado de la habitación y se la tendió a la chica para después sentarse detrás de ella pasando las piernas a su alrededor cuidando de no estar demasiado cerca para no incomodarla. La chica se abrazó a la almohada apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas flexionadas y apoyó la barbilla en la almohada esperando.

_-Relájate, tienes la espalda llena de nudos y magullada de ayer, te vendrá bien que te aplique esto_ –dijo mojando las yemas de los dedos en el tarro y repartiéndose la crema por las manos.

_-Mmm… si, esto… gracias por ayudarme ayer, no sé cómo llegué aquí y no quiero ni pensar como habría…ah!_ –soltó un gritito y dio un respingo al notar el frío en su espalda.

_-No fue nada, tranquila_ –dijo sonriendo al ver la reacción- _no podía dejar a una hermosa señorita sola frente a tres bestias, aunque le diste buen uso al palo, tendrás que explicarme más tarde donde aprendiste a golpear así_.

Empezó por poner las manos sobre la espalda a la altura de la cintura y subió despacio hasta los lados de la chica acercándose a los laterales de las costillas, sabía que ahora mismo tendría las manos frías y que posiblemente la zona siguiese dolorida, así que empezó masajeando poco a poco y con cuidado esperando que se acostumbrase a tener sus manos encima.

_-Por cierto, se que gracias a mi sonrisa cautivadora no te has parado a pensar que no sabes mi nombre, pero te lo diré de todas formas_ –dijo aguantándose la risa al ver como ella resoplaba- _soy Anders y sí, no te tomo el pelo cuando te digo que puedo sanarte, no sé quien haría algo así, pero no es mi caso. ¿Cómo debo llamarte?_

_-Mmm!_ –empezaba a notar que estaba en la gloria, después de la carrera y los golpes de la noche anterior agradecía todo aquello y solo alcanzó a decir- _Zophiel…_

Siguió masajeando de vuelta a la espalda, acariciando la piel primero para después presionar suavemente en algunos puntos, frotado los pulgares con movimientos circulares por allá donde pasaban y provocando algún que otro ruidito agradable de Zophiel que había hundido la cara en la almohada y se dejaba hacer.

Por un momento se extrañó al pensar que Justicia no había hecho ningún comentario en toda la mañana, seguramente se reservaba para reprochárselo todo más tarde, y tal como se vio pensando en ello se lo reprochó por no estar atento a lo que estaba haciendo, negó levemente y siguió prestando atención al masaje.

Se sentía mal recordando como aquellos tres la habían atacado la noche anterior y dio gracias porque eso pasase delante de él para poder ayudarla, ahora solo quería que ella se sintiese bien y se sorprendió al ver que le resultaba muy agradable lo que estaba haciendo, no le había costado mucho que ella se relajase y estaba consiguiendo aliviar toda la tensión acumulada. Fue subiendo las manos masajeando despacio por la espalda hasta tropezar con el sostén, pasó los pulgares por debajo de la tela sin decir nada y al momento se sorprendió agradablemente al ver como la chica echaba una mano hacia atrás y lo desabrochaba en un movimiento rápido y simple, dejando caer los tirantes por los hombros y se volvía a abrazar a la almohada. Anders no pudo evitar sonreír, subió las manos hasta los hombros y pasó los pulgares por la columna hasta la nuca, agradeció que tuviese el pelo corto porque le permitía hacer aquello sin molestias. Acarició y apretó los hombros con las yemas de los dedos y los pulgares en los omoplatos para volver a subir un poco hasta la nuca y bajar de nuevo por la espalda despacio apretando levemente con los nudillos moviéndolos en círculos hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura para volver a acariciar con las yemas de los pulgares alrededor de la columna y justo encima de las caderas con los demás dedos, estaba disfrutando realmente dando aquel masaje, acariciando la suave piel y apretando entre sus manos aquel delicado cuerpo. Empezó a notar cómo le subía el calor hacia las mejillas y su corazón se había acelerado un poco, trató de calmarse pero no lo conseguía, quizás había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había estado con alguien, quizás le atraía la forma en que la había conocido, quizás simplemente disfrutaba haciendo aquello que le resultaba tan agradable. Se acercó un poco más a su espalda y apretó ligeramente sus piernas alrededor de ella.

Zophiel soltó un ligero gemido, esperaba que no le hubiese oído al tener la almohada delante, había empezado siendo un masaje muy agradable, aliviando la tensión, quitando la sensación dolorida, haciéndole olvidar por lo que había pasado, hasta que había desabrochado su sostén, lo había hecho para facilitar el masaje y nunca había esperado sentir nada más, pero cuando notó aquellos dedos danzando hacia arriba, descansar sobre su nuca, apretar sus hombros y acariciar de vuelta hacia su cintura, empezó a sentir un calor que le subía desde el estomago hasta sus mejillas. Era una sensación muy agradable, demasiado agradable, aquellos dedos moviéndose con tanta soltura por su espalda, tocando y apretando en los momentos justos, sabía que se le habían escapado algunos gemidos sin poder evitarlos. Pensó en apartarse pero estaba demasiado a gusto, quizás por las sensaciones que sentía en su piel, quizás porque hacía mucho que no dejaba que nadie se le acercase tanto. Hacía unos momentos quería golpearle por haberse despertado con él tan cerca y ahora solo quería que continuase. Se ruborizó y dejó salir un gemido al notar que Anders se le acercaba más y que sus piernas se cerraban a su alrededor, no quería que parase, pero si seguía así al final se iba a dar cuenta de que estaba disfrutando de una manera diferente a cómo debía ser.

Los ojos de Anders paseaban por toda la espalda de ella, se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior tratando de contenerse, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de Zophiel no dejaba de dar pequeños suspiros y gemidos, estaba demasiado perdido en sus propios pensamientos y fantasías. Hacía escasos minutos había sido abofeteado por esta chica por mucho menos que lo que estaba haciendo ahora y el Hacedor sabía que ahora mismo, quería hacer mucho más. Sus ojos subieron hasta la nuca y sin darse cuenta empezó a inclinarse sobre ella, sus manos acariciaron su piel dirigiéndose por sus lados hasta acariciar su abdomen. Quería besarle el cuello, quería oler su pelo, quería sentir su piel contra su propio cuerpo y sabía que no debía hacer nada de aquello. Sus labios estaban muy cerca de la piel de ella, por un momento se detuvo cerrando los ojos cerca de su nuca y no pudo contener un suspiro cerca de su piel.

_-¡Anders…!_ –soltó en un suspiro al sentir su respiración tan cerca.


	4. ¿Por qué has vuelto?

Alguien llamó con dos golpes secos a la puerta, ambos levantaron la cabeza mirando hacia la puerta conteniendo la respiración por un momento. Anders fue el primero en reaccionar, se apartó rápidamente de Zophiel tratando de recomponerse y haciendo por respirar pausadamente y se levantó sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

_-¡Un momento!_ –dijo levantando la voz hacia la puerta y añadió sin girarse a mirar a la chica- _será un paciente… _-esperaba que su voz no sonase muy temblorosa.

Ella se apresuró a abrocharse de nuevo el sostén y colocarse la camiseta mientras veía que Anders se acercaba a la puerta y abría. Un señor mayor cargado con un saco sonreía al otro lado de la puerta.

_-¡Buenos días!_ –dijo en un tono alegre el señor.

_-Buenos días…_ -respondió Anders algo aturdido aún.

_-Soy el abuelo del chico que trató el otro día, venía a ver si podía echarle un ojo a mi rodilla y a traerle un regalo, el otro día mi señora no pudo pagarle._

_-Ah… claro, claro, pase_ –dijo apartándose de la puerta y dejando pasar al señor.

_-¡Vaya! No sabía que tenía visita, buenos días_ –saludó a Zophiel inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Ella solo pudo inclinar también la cabeza tratando de devolver el saludo, se había quedado de pie allí en medio sin saber muy bien qué hacer, hasta que empezó a procesar lo que estaba pasando. El señor le entregó el saco a Anders y se sentó en un taburete esperando mientras observaba a Zophiel curioso.

_-Mi señora me dijo que cuando vino el otro día estaba usted solo en casa, no me dijo nada de que tuviese pareja_ –comentó el señor como quien habla del tiempo que hace en esta época del año- _me alegro de que no esté solo en esta casa._

_-¡No es mi… _–saltó Zophiel al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo el señor.

_-¡Querida…_ -la cortó Anders antes de que acabase- _creo que deberías ir a dar un paseo_ –dijo pasándole un brazo por detrás de la espalda y llevándola hasta la puerta- _recuerda no hacer movimientos bruscos y descansar un poco._

Y tras dejarla en la calle, le sonrió y cerró la puerta apoyando la frente un momento en esta. Hacía solo un momento que el corazón casi le saltaba por la boca al oír la puerta y percatarse de lo que iba a hacer y ahora había un señor demasiado curioso sentado en su casa que probablemente se pondría a hacer preguntas y lo último que necesitaba era tenerla allí distrayéndole y haciéndole sentir más incomodo de lo que estaba ahora. Miró un momento hacia abajo y dio gracias porque su túnica disimulaba perfectamente su entrepierna.

_-Tengo los zapatos dentro… _-se escuchó al momento desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Zophiel estaba de pie, con cara de incredulidad mirando la puerta que al momento se abrió y asomó un Anders sonriente que le dejó en las manos la mochila y los zapatos encima de ésta. Después cerró la puerta de nuevo.

_-Si no lo veo… no lo creo…_ -cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse- _me acaba de echar de casa…_

Dentro, Anders había vuelto su atención al señor que se había remangado el pantalón y señalaba en un punto concreto de su rodilla. Le tomó un momento concentrarse y empezó a comprobar la rodilla del señor mientras este se quejaba de vez en cuando.

_-¿Su señora estará bien? _–preguntó algo preocupado el señor después de quejarse cada vez que le apretaba la rodilla.

_-Sí, estará bien, pero no es mi señora_ –respondió tratando de sonreír.

_-Vaya, es una lástima, cuando les he visto he pensado, mira que pareja mas maja hacen_ –dijo asintiendo a sus palabras convencido de lo que decía- _y claro, como ella le miraba con esos ojitos, pues pensé que…_

_-¿Me miraba?_ –preguntó enarcando un ceja con gesto curioso.

_-Si claro y estaba sonrojada, como cuando pillaba a mi señora mirándome a escondidas antes de que fuese mi señora_ –dijo y después se acomodó un poco más en el taburete- _porque ¿sabe usted? Resulta que mi señora se iba a casar con otro, pero ella no…_

Anders había desconectado sus oídos hacía un rato, el señor estaba contando sus batallitas de joven y él no escuchaba, se había quedado en la parte del sonrojo y las miradas, aunque pensándolo bien, supuso que simplemente se había sentido avergonzada al tener que vestirse tan rápido y tener que acabar el masaje así. Lo siguiente que le vino a la mente fue cuando estaba a punto de besarle el cuello, se pasó los dedos por los ojos, si no hubiese sido por este señor habría hecho una estupidez tamaño gigantesco.

_-¿Cómo se me ocurre hacer eso? _–pensó- _Hacedor, seguro que estaba incomoda y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta_ –se frotó las sienes mientras seguía dándole vueltas- _seguro que después de que la curase se dejó hacer por miedo a que le hiciese daño, idiota, que eres idiota. Como si no supieses que la gente le tiene miedo a los magos._

_-¿Se encuentra bien?_ –preguntó el señor sacándole de sus pensamientos.

_-¿Qué?_ –preguntó centrando la vista en el señor- _a, si, si, perdone, solo estoy algo cansado, le voy a dar un ungüento que tendrá que ponerse los días que le duela, los días que no le duela no se lo ponga, su rodilla va a darle guerra toda la vida._

_-Ah, claro, si eso ya lo sé, no se preocupe hombre, no ponga esa cara por mi rodilla, que hace años que me duele._

Anders solo alcanzo a forzar una pequeña sonrisa.

Zophiel se había calzado y se había dirigido hacia la aldea, dar una vuelta no le vendría mal después de lo sucedido. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta aquel lugar, solo recordaba una luz que la inmovilizaba y tras cegarla aparecía en otro lado. Tenía el vago recuerdo de haberle pasado eso unos días atrás, pero no conseguía recordar más que un rostro borroso y el pelo de quien fuese que vio. Al despertar estaba tendida en uno de los bancos del parque al que había ido a pasear y misteriosamente alguien la había tapado con una manta. Intentó no darle mucha importancia, pero no había podido evitar contárselo a su amigo, el cual empezó a preocuparse mucho más al saber que se había dormido en un parque y que no recordaba nada aún habiéndose despertado con una manta de algún extraño encima. Así que unos días más tarde, había preparado una mochila e iba a ir a pasar unos días a una casa apartada de todo, en la montaña con su amigo porque no dejaba de insistirle que le vendría bien un descanso y así podrían hacer algo divertido.

Lo divertido llegó, cuando pasó por el parque y de repente la luz la engulló de nuevo, por un momento pensó que estaba soñando y tras ver a tres chicos sentados cerca del camino donde había aparecido decidió preguntar dónde estaba, porque por mucho sueño que fuese aquello, no despertaba.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era que amablemente la habían invitado a deshacerse de todo lo que tenía encima, con una sonrisa torcida y un cuchillo bastante mellado. Sin pensarlo había echado a correr lo más rápido que pudo y por casualidad y suerte había conseguido golpear a dos de ellos, pero no pudo más cuando dos se le tiraron encima. Daba gracias por que Anders había estado ahí para ayudarla, aunque no entendía cómo había conseguido hacer que esos tres se quedasen quietos solo con decirlo. Se frotó los ojos tratando de relajarse, lo siguiente estaba borroso, sabía que por un momento se sintió mareada y que la vista se le iba. Suspiró cansada e hizo una mueca al acordarse del tortazo que le había dado al despertar, verle tan cerca de ella y notar unas manos tocándole cerca del pecho y ver que alguien le había quitado la camiseta había podido con sus nervios después de todo lo que le había pasado. Y justo a los pocos minutos se estaba excitando con un masaje que le estaba dado la misma persona a la que había abofeteado. Sacudió la cabeza sacándose todo aquello de la cabeza antes de empezar a sonrojarse de nuevo.

Al poco llegó a la aldea, desde lejos parecía todo muy tranquilo y no fue muy diferente cuando llegó hasta lo que parecía la plaza. Vio como había varios puestecillos por allí con comida diferente, posiblemente de los mismos cultivos de la zona, nadie parecía desentonar allí, excepto ella. Por unos momentos se sintió observada, la gente a su alrededor la miraba con curiosidad y dio por sentado que debía ser por la ropa, allí todo era extraño para ella, como si hubiese ido a parar a un pueblecito perdido entre unas montañas donde la civilización no llega y todo funciona como si siguiese en la edad media.

Curioseó por allí tratando de quitarle importancia a ser observada, un par de críos corrían y se perseguían hasta tropezar contra ella, miraron hacia arriba sonriendo mostrando los dientes y algún hueco donde no tenían y tras una disculpa entre risas, siguieron corriendo como si fuese lo más divertido del mundo. Se acercó a uno de los puestecillos donde una señora regordeta la miraba tratando de no parecer demasiado curiosa. Tenía verdura fresca, olía bien, le recordaba a los días en que su abuelo le llevaba comida recién cosechada del campo. Sonrió y pensó que quizás podría comprar algo y prepararlo a la vuelta para agradecerle a Ander sus cuidados, aunque se le borró la sonrisa al acordarse de que no tenía dinero. Se apartó del puestecillo y se sentó cerca de la única fuente que había visto. Pasaron las horas probablemente, mientras seguía allí, observando, la vida en aquel sitio parecía de lo más simple y tranquila, pensó que podría acostumbrarse a aquello, más o menos, porque recordaba las palizas que se daba el abuelo yendo al campo todos los días.

Empezó a llegar el medio día, las señoras recogieron las cosas y se metieron en las casas, pronto empezó a llegar una mezcla de olores que indicaban claramente que la comida no tardaría en estar servida y varios señores llegaban de los campos colindantes.

Se levantó sacudiéndose el pantalón y echó a andar por el camino de vuelta, no tardó en cruzarse con el señor que había interrumpido por la mañana.

_-Buenos días… _-dijo tratando de ser amable aunque no le conocía.

_-Vaya buenos días, ¿eres la chica de esta mañana verdad?_ –preguntó parándose en medio del camino- _¿ya te encuentras mejor?_

_-Esto… si, gracias por preguntar._

_-Claro, si es que este chico es una joya, menos mal que ha llegado aquí, mira_ –dijo moviendo la pierna varias veces- _¿ves? Como nueva, y esta mañana casi no podía moverla._

_-A… em… vaya, me alegro por usted_ –no sabía porque, pero daba por hecho que si le daba coba podía pasar el día entero allí- _esto… bueno, mejor le dejo seguir con lo suyo y yo voy volviendo…_

_-¿Vas hacia allí?_ –preguntó como sorprendido- _pues espera, espera… que mi hijo ya habrá vuelto… y le llevas unas cosas al médico._

Zophiel parpadeó un poco aturdida sin saber muy bien porque le había hecho caso a aquel señor risueño con ganas de hablar y le seguía por las escasas calles de la aldea. No tardaron en llegar a una casita donde el señor entró y tras unos momentos salió cargado con un saco y la señora que había visto por la mañana en el mercadillo.

_-Mira, esta es mi señora_ –dijo muy orgulloso.

_-Encantada…_ -atinó a decir asintiendo levemente hacia la señora que sonreía de oreja a oreja como si solo ella supiese el chiste.

_-Esta es la chica que te he dicho, se vuelve ahora con el chico majo este, toma hija, toma_ –dijo dándole el saco que no pesaba precisamente poco- _Recién cosechadas, dale las gracias al médico de nuestra parte._

_-Si… claro, lo haré_ –dijo echándose el saco al hombro y sonriendo al verse en aquella situación tan extraña.

Levantó la mano despidiéndose de la pareja que seguía en la puerta de la casa y llegó a oírles decir cosas como que estaba muy delgada, que quizás debían haberla invitado a comer, que menos mal que ahora el chico tenía compañía y varias cosas más a las que no quiso prestar atención viendo por donde se encaminaba la conversación, si conocía bien a las personas mayores, no tardarían en querer adivinar con quien se casaría y cuántos hijos iba a tener.

Empezó otra vez a caminar por el camino hacia la casa de Anders, no tenía prisa, pero el saco pesaba como si llevase un muerto dentro y quería dejarlo pronto. Por suerte no estaba muy lejos y no tardó en llegar.

Encontró a Anders sentado en un taburete al lado de la puerta, con las piernas estiradas y las manos detrás de la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Por un momento se acordó de lo que había pasado antes de irse y se sonrojó, sacudió la cabeza quitándose la idea de la cabeza y se acercó intentando caminar de forma segura. Cuando llegó a su lado, él ni siquiera se movió, tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos y respiraba tranquilamente.

_-¿Anders?_ –susurró.

No obtuvo respuesta así que entró en la casa, dejó el saco a un lado, rebuscó en la mochila y sacó la manta que días atrás había aparecido encima de ella. Salió de la casa tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y se la puso por encima de las piernas, no hacía mucho frio, pero a la sombra el poco airecillo que corría refrescaba bastante, se agachó un momento algo insegura y tras comprobar que dormía a pierna suelta le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dio las gracias. Volvió a entrar en la casa y miró qué había en el saco, unas patatas, alguna cebolla, un par de pimientos, estaba dejándolo encima de la mesa como si acabase de llegar de la compra y miró alrededor por si había algo más de comida para dejarlo en el mismo sitio, pero no, no había nada mas por allí. Por un momento se preguntó de qué se alimentaba entonces este chico porque la hora de comer ya había pasado y allí no olía a comida. Buscó entre las cosas que había por allí y encontró un cazo que llenó con un poco de agua de una tinaja y puso al fuego, tomó prestado de entre un montón de plantas que desconocía un cuchillo que aunque pequeño estaba bien afilado y empezó a pelar un par de patatas. No sabía la cantidad que podría usar de todo aquello, así que simplemente hizo un guiso sencillo y algo escaso esperando no estar haciendo nada que no debía.

Al poco la comida parecía que estaba ya lo suficientemente hervida y la retiró del fuego dejando el cazo en el suelo delante de la chimenea, no tenía muy claro donde debía dejar aquello. Miró alrededor y se giró hacia la puerta al oír un ruido extraño y como le rugía el estomago a alguien.

_-Pensaba que te habías ido_ –dijo Anders con cara de sueño y frunciendo el ceño como si la luz le molestase.

_-Solo a dar un paseo, como me aconsejaste, esto… ¿tienes alguna especia que pueda usar? Ahora mismo está bastante insulso._

_-Emm… si, mira en aquella estantería, en los frascos de arriba_ –dijo aun con los ojos medio cerrados sentándose cerca de la mesa.

Zophiel asintió levemente y tomó un tarro con algo que no conocía en su interior pero que olía bien, se acercó al cazo y echó una pizca dejándolo un poco más al fuego esperando que se mezclase el sabor de aquello.

_-Esto… _-dijo mientras removía el guiso- _me he cruzado con el señor de esta mañana, me ha dado un saco con todo eso de ahí_ –señaló hacia atrás donde había dejado todo el contenido del saco- _dijo que era por las molestias que te había causado y… bueno, me pareció que no habías comido nada y he usado algunas cosas._

Anders miró hacia el lugar señalado, suspiró, se miró las manos y después se levantó en silencio tomando dos cuencos y dejándolos en la mesa sin decir nada.

_-Bueno… espero que no te moleste que me haya puesto a cocinar un poco y…_

_-¿Por qué has vuelto? _–la interrumpió y tras darse cuenta de lo brusco que había sonado añadió- _es decir, ya sé que tengo una sonrisa encantadora y que es difícil querer separarse de mí._

Zophiel sirvió un cuenco tratando de no quemarse y se lo puso delante de él sin mucho cuidado mirándole de mala gana y soltó.

_-Eso mismo me pregunto yo, ¡me echaste como si nada!_ –le dijo señalándole amenazadoramente con una cuchara en la mano- _me han asaltado, intentado violar, echado a la calle y encima me dices que tenga cuidado y no me esfuerce… me han hecho cargar hasta aquí con un saco que pesaba como un muerto y encima han chismorreado a mis espaldas solo porque me han visto aquí, y ¿sabes lo mejor de todo?_ –preguntó apretando la cuchara- _que no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo o porque he llegado aquí…_ -la voz se le iba apagando y la cara se le ensombrecía con una expresión de tristeza.

Anders se levantó rápidamente al ver su reacción, de todas las cosas que podían pasar, aquella era una posibilidad que no había contemplado. La sujetó por los hombros y la hizo sentarse delante de la mesa, le sirvió un cuenco y se lo dejó delante con cuidado. La poca modorra que le quedaba había desaparecido de repente y no sabía qué hacer para reconfortarla. Acercó el otro taburete a su lado y le pasó la mano por el brazo frotándolo suavemente intentando hacerla sentir mejor. Ella simplemente apoyó la frente en el hombro de él con los ojos cerrados y temblando levemente. Él la abrazó pegándola contra su pecho, esperando que se desahogase, el poco tiempo que habían tenido para hablar, no lo habían hecho y no tenía ni idea de cómo se sentía con lo que había pasado.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Zophiel se apartó un poco cabizbaja pero visiblemente mejor. Anders espero hasta que vio que ella empezaba a comer y él hizo lo mismo. Se alegró al notar que no se había enfriado y de que después de varios días comía algo caliente y consistente.

_-Está muy bueno_ –se atrevió a decir al rato.

_-Gracias._

_-A ti por cocinar…_

_-No,_ -le interrumpió- _gracias por todo, por ayudarme, por estar cuidándome y… por aguantarme ahora._

_-No te estoy aguantando_ –dijo sonriendo levemente- _si no he entendido mal, no sabes cómo has llegado aquí y no tienes a donde ir, además, por tu ropa y… tu forma de actuar, diría que eres de mucho mas lejos de lo que yo conozco._

_-¿Puedo… _-dijo pensando un momento- _…ver un mapa?_ –no sabía porque pero algo le decía que no estaba precisamente en algún lugar coherente para ella, la gente no iba por ahí sanando realmente ni dejando paralizados a los demás y las luces no te tragaban.

_-Sí, claro_ –dijo levantándose y buscando en una mochila- _no está completo, pero igual te sirve._

Apartó los cuencos a un lado y desplegó el mapa en la mesa, tenía varios sitios tachados y otros con diferentes marcas y anotaciones. Zophiel observó el mapa con detenimiento durante un buen rato mientras su cara palidecía en algunos momentos y finalmente se apartó de la mesa llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

_-¿Y bien?_ –se atrevió a preguntar Anders- _¿reconoces algún sitio?_

_-No_ –respondió.

_-Bueno, quizás la parte del mapa que no tengo…_ -empezó a decir tratando de quitarle importancia.

_-No_ –repitió.

_-¿No?_ –preguntó extrañado.

_-Anders…_ -paró un momento pensando y mirándole- _no soy un genio en geografía, pero si veo un mapa mundial, sé señalar de donde vengo y ese…_ -señaló hacia la mesa- _…mapa tiene unas formas y unos lugares que no había visto en mi vida._

_-Ya… ¿quieres decirme que eres de otro… plano?_ –empezó a esbozar una sonrisa burlona.

Zophiel se dirigió a la mochila y sacó una cosa pequeña que Anders no reconocía con dos cuerdas muy finas colgando y unas esponjas redonditas en los extremos.

_-Dime, ¿tenéis mp3 aquí?_ –preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

Anders parpadeó un poco frunciendo el ceño mientras ella le acercaba uno de los auriculares al oído y apretaba un botón haciendo que la pantalla se iluminase. Al momento se sobresaltó al oír música en su oído.

_-¿Qué artilugio es ese?_

_-Uno que en dos días dejará de funcionar_ –dijo apagándolo y dándoselo- _mira… si esto es una broma de Gaby, creo que ya está muy lejos de ser graciosa, sino… me he metido de lleno en algo que describiría como ciencia ficción porque es imposible._

Tras varios intentos por parte de Anders en hacer funcionar de nuevo aquella cosa que describía como trasto que suena y no conseguirlo, miró a Zophiel y negó varias veces.

_-Mira, aquí además de este plano, conocemos otro algo menos agradable_ –dijo con una mueca de disgusto- _no veo tan descabellado que haya otro más que no conocemos, me sorprende, sí, pero lo creo posible, es… _

_-Una putada y muy gorda, no tengo ni idea de cómo volver o de si podré volver, claro que tampoco sé si allí el tiempo sigue pasando, porque la primera vez apenas había pasado tiempo, pero imagínate que pasan años y de repente regreso allí, no tendré nada._

Anders no podía rebatirle aquello, se mantuvo en silencio dejando que ella se relajase y esperando cerca por si le necesitaba. No se había planteado hasta ese momento que quizás ella a diferencia de él, si podía tener algo que perder en todo aquel asunto, se regañó a sí mismo por haber querido que no desapareciese la noche anterior y que se quedase allí.

Por primera vez en el día Justicia hacía acto de presencia en su cabeza y le decía que había sido egoísta por su parte. Anders odiaba cuando hacía aquello y encima tenía razón.


	5. ¿Precisamente el afrodisíaco?

Habían pasado varios días desde que quedó atrapada allí sin saber cómo hacer para regresar a su casa. Sorprendentemente para Zophiel, los días estaban siendo agradables, el primer día hubo un par de temas que le preocuparon un poco, como el hecho de que allí lo mas similar que había a un retrete era un orinal y que para darse un baño tenía que ir hasta el rio o bien sacar cubos de agua del pozo que por suerte estaba detrás de la casa. Por lo demás, pasaba las horas hablando y preguntando sobre todo lo que le resultaba raro o desconocido. Si Anders no se equivocaba juraría que le había explicado más de diez veces para qué era cada planta y raíz que tenía en la mesa así como el nombre de cada una y juraría que aún tendría que explicarlo otras tantas veces.

_-Ya te lo he dicho…_ -suspiró señalando los tarros mientras intentaba concentrarse en una mezcla que estaba haciendo- _ese de ahí, para golpes y contusiones, ese otro para cortes no muy profundos, el de más allá alivia entumecimientos…_

_-Am… vale…_ -dijo abriendo uno a uno y olisqueando el contenido- _ecs, huele rancio._

_-Es que si lo probases, sabe a rancio, por eso se unta y no se bebe_ -dijo frotándose los ojos.

_-Sí, es lógico, supongo, pero no entiendo algo…_ -empezó a decir curioseando por los cajones.

Anders dejó despacio lo que tenía en las manos, se apartó un poco de la mesa y agachando la cabeza rió levemente.

_-¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?_ –se giró a mirarle extrañada.

_-Que llevamos así desde el día que llegaste, tu preguntas, yo respondo y a las horas, me vuelves a preguntar lo mismo, ya no sé si te cuesta retener tanta información en esa cabecita tuya o es que quieres oírme_ –le sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

_-¿Qué?_ –se incomodó un poco ante aquel razonamiento y dejó de mirar en los cajones- _no, que va, es solo que, bueno, son tantas cosas las que hay por aquí y cada día las mueves de sitio y cuando miro ya no están donde estaban y ya no se cual es cual._

_-Bueno, te lo repetiré las veces que haga falta, ¿Qué era lo que no entendías?_

_-Ah, pues…_ -acercó un taburete a Anders y se sentó cerca mirándole curiosa- _tu…_

_-Yo…_ -no sabía porque tenía ganas de echarse a reír y le costaba aguantarse.

_-Tu haces… bueno, tu curas a la gente ¿no?_ –preguntó como si de repente no lo tuviese claro- _es decir, llegas, le pones la mano encima y ya está._

_-Mmm… si… ¿y?_

_-¿Para qué tanto potingue si no te hace ninguna falta? Es decir_ –movió las manos delante de ella varias veces- _por lo que he visto hay veces que es necesario, em… atender la herida varias veces, entonces si entiendo que le des algo a la persona para que no tenga que volver, pero otras veces podrías haberle curado sin necesidad de estas cosas rancias ¿no?_ –le observaba como una niña pequeña que está mirando algo que no entiende pero le fascina.

_-Si_ –asintió levemente- _podría, pero usar magia, agota_ –dijo como si todo el mundo supiese aquello.

_-Ajá… ya veo_ –dijo asintiendo varias veces- _¿y puedes hacer algo más aparte de curar?_

_-Si…_ -volvió a asentir despacio.

_-¿Por ejemplo?_ –preguntó moviéndose inquieta en el taburete.

_-Puedo hacer ungüentos, pociones, bailar, sonreír incluso algunas veces soy capaz de hacer varias de estas cosas a la vez_ –dijo sonriendo y moviendo los hombros como quien baila sin moverse del sitio.

_-Idiota…_ -resopló- _me refería con la magia._

_-Ah… haberlo dicho_ –se le escapó una risita, le encantaba tomarle el pelo con aquellas tonterías- _si, puedo hacer más cosas, tanto útiles como peligrosas y antes de que me pidas que haga algo espantosamente llamativo te diré que prefiero no hacerlo._

_-No, no…_ -frunció el ceño- _para nada, solo era curiosidad… ¿puedes ver en la oscuridad? ¿a través de las paredes? ¿hacerte muy pequeño para que no te vean o invisible?_

_-Pues… no, no y tampoco_ –respondió extrañado.

_-¡Genial!_ –sonrió levantándose del taburete y dirigiéndose fuera de casa dejando a Anders con cara de no entender qué era genial.

Pasado un rato Anders estaba otra vez preparando mezclas de plantas tranquilamente hasta que momentos más tarde empezó a oír a Zophiel farfullar y soltar algún que otro improperio mientras arrastraba lo que parecía ser una especie de barreño muy grande, por unos momentos se preguntó de dónde había sacado aquello y porque lo estaba metiendo en casa, pero prefirió no hacerlo, aún. Después de todo, aunque no le dejaba mucho tiempo para concentrarse, le gustaba tenerla por allí, algunas veces tenía unos prontos algo peligrosos pero la mayor parte del tiempo la veía como una niña que está descubriendo lo que tiene alrededor y más de una vez la pilló sonriendo tontamente. Quería pensar que estaba de alguna forma feliz de estar allí.

Pasaron las horas, empezaba a estar agotado y tenía hambre, se incorporó un poco en el taburete con la espalda dolorida y se sobresaltó al notar que le abrazaban por la espalda.

_-Anders…_ -le susurró Zophiel cerca de la oreja provocando un ligero sonrojo- _¿no estás cansado? La comida ya está… deberías parar un poco ¿no crees?_

_-Si…_ -carraspeó aclarándose la voz- _¿la comida ya está en la mesa?_

Zophiel señaló hacia la mesa sin dejar de abrazarle mostrando los platos humeantes recién servidos y después se dirigió hacia allí. Anders frunció el ceño sin entender a que había venido aquello, trató de no darle importancia y se sentó a la mesa. Olía realmente bien, sabía que era el mismo guiso que los días anteriores con la diferencia del condimento, Zophiel cada día iba probando unas hierbas diferentes y le daba algo de emoción a las comidas al no saber que sabor tendría finalmente. Hoy tenía muy buena pinta, olía mejor que otros días y tras dar una cucharada, comprobó que tenía extra de huevo duro. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero de vez en cuando llegaba a casa con cosas nuevas.

La comida transcurrió tranquila, durante un primer momento se preguntó que especia habría usado porque el olor le asaltaba como si fuese importante saber de que era, pero al poco dejó de pensar en ello, habían estado hablando de cosas que Anders pensaba que todo el mundo sabía, pero que Zophiel no tenía ni idea. Cuando acabaron de comer, Zophiel se levantó recogiendo los cacharros sin dejar que Anders hiciese nada. No sabía si debía empezar a preocuparse.

_-¿Has comido bien?_ –le pregunto ella.

_-Sí, estaba muy bueno._

_-¿Y ahora te apetecerá echarte un rato como todos los días, no?_

_-Ahora que lo dices…_

_-Genial_ –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

De repente Zophiel había levantado a Anders del taburete y guiado hasta la puerta donde le dio la manta y la almohada, le sonrió de oreja a oreja y cerró la puerta dejándole en la calle.

_-Esto… oye, si es por lo de la otra vez, vale, lo siento, no tuvo ninguna gracia que te echase_ –dijo intentando abrir la puerta que estaba cerrada por dentro.

_-Voy a darme un baño_ –se escuchó desde dentro-_ así que quédate ahí hasta que acabe._

_-¿Qué?_ –parpadeó algo confuso.

_-Que me voy a dar un baño, espera a que termine_ –y al momento añadió- _por favor._

_-Pero…_ -miró hacia la puerta entendiendo de repente porque esa amabilidad súbita del medio día- _…puedo calentar el agua, ¡frotarte la espalda!_ –dijo probando suerte- _¡soy muy bueno en lo referente a baños, en serio!_

Pegó la oreja a la puerta y escuchó que volcaba agua en algún recipiente, ahora sabía porque había arrastrado aquel barreño tan grande. Se oyeron dos golpes sordos, posiblemente los zapatos, el arrastre de seguramente un taburete y algunos sonidos más que posiblemente fuese al dejar caer la ropa y al entrar en el agua.

No le parecía justo, se mordió el labio mirando la puerta, tenía a una mujer desnuda en su casa y él no podía entrar, aquello le parecía una broma de muy mal gusto. Justicia apareció en sus pensamientos, reprochándole su actitud. Apoyó la frente en la puerta por un momento tratando de pensar, aquella era su casa, bueno no era suya, pero le habían asegurado que podía estar ahí y esa chica que estaba ahora en su casa dándose un baño era su invitada y su invitada le había echado de casa. Suspiró al no encontrar ninguna opción que le convenciese. Se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en la puerta y se acomodó esperando, después de todo esperaba que no le tuviese ahí fuera mucho rato.

Había calentado el agua para que no estuviese demasiado fría, una vez se había lavado con un poco de agua y la había tirado por la ventana, llenó el barreño con el agua limpia que quedaba y se sentó dentro, no era muy grande y estaba lejos de ser cómodo, el borde del barreño le quedaba justo detrás de las rodillas, tenía las piernas por fuera del barreño con los pies cerca de la chimenea y los brazos apoyados a los lados lo que le permitía apoyar un poco la cabeza en el hombro. No era lo mejor que se podía pedir, pero servía. Pasó unos minutos ahí metida relajándose, llevaba días que necesitaba algo así pero no se atrevía a llevar a cabo la idea por si no conseguía la intimidad que necesitaba, por suerte echar de casa a Ander le había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba y además le había devuelto que la echara a la calle días atrás sin más. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, llevó sus manos hasta los hombros y los masajeó un poco, se sentía bien y sonrió sonrojándose un poco al recordar el masaje que le dio Anders. Suspiró algo cansada, por lo que sabía él había estado a su lado las dos veces que llegó aunque ella no se acordaba bien de la primera vez, aunque después de la que le lió con la manta dio por hecho que debía ser suya, no era mal chico aunque siempre estaba intentando sacarle los colores y solía conseguirlo. Se masajeó la frente con una mano, empezaba a tener calor, no quería pensar en él como algo más que un amigo que está ahí para ayudarla, después de todo ella no era de allí, quizás un día y sin saber cómo volvía a desaparecer y todo a su alrededor era demasiado diferente. Negó varias veces, estaba segura de que a él ni siquiera le gustaba y mucho menos después de tenerle esperando fuera. Salió del barreño con cuidado de no salpicar en exceso y se enroscó una toalla al cuerpo.

Miró un momento hacia la puerta algo inquieta, desde hacía escasos minutos que tenía algo de calor y su corazón latía un poco más acelerado, se mordió el labio casi inconscientemente pensando que quizás debería dejarle entrar ya.

Fuera hacía algo de fresco y agradeció que le hubiese dado la manta para taparse, esperó observando el camino y siguió dándole vueltas a su situación actual. De vez en cuando oía algún chapoteo, cerró los ojos y no tardó en imaginarse a Zophiel, quitándose la ropa lentamente, sonriéndole burlona como había hecho alguna vez y recordó el tacto de su piel en sus dedos. Justicia intentó entrometerse pero Anders no escuchaba, en su mente solo aparecía ella, imaginó que entraba y la sorprendía gratamente medio desnuda, que la tomaba entre sus brazos y la besaba, probando sus labios, suaves, carnosos y dulces. Acariciaba su piel deslizando la poca ropa que llevaba por su piel dejándola caer en el suelo y besaba su cuello, sus hombros y poco a poco se quitaba su propia ropa. Inconscientemente Anders bajaba sus manos pasando por su pecho, bajando por su vientre y deslizándose hasta sus muslos, apretó la ropa con los dedos y tiró de su túnica para poder colar su mano dentro del pantalón, estaba muy excitado e imaginó que era Zophiel quien le tocaba. Un gemido ronco escapó de su boca sacándole de sus pensamientos y haciéndole ver lo que estaba haciendo. Rápidamente se incorporó con el corazón a punto de salirle del pecho y dio la vuelta a la casa dando zancadas.

_-¡Joder!_ –su voz no sonaba como la suya- _precisamente a tenido que usar la especia que si te pasas es un afrodisiaco._

Se apoyó en la pared trasera de la casa intentando relajarse ahora que sabía porque el olor de la comida le recordaba a algo, pero no había manera. Cada vez le costaba más respirar y si cerraba los ojos era mucho peor, no dejaba de verla desnuda y demasiado cerca de él. Por un momento oyó un ruido que venía de dentro de la casa y le sacó de sus pensamientos. Se giró a mirar la ventana y dio gracias porque aún no las habían arreglado. Por una pequeña rendija se podía ver el interior.

_-Hacedor… _-gimió sintiendo que el calor le subía desde la boca del estomago hasta su cara.

Zophiel estaba saliendo del agua, estaba desnuda de espaldas a él e inmediatamente le vino a la mente el masaje con sus dedos recorriendo la piel suave. Su mano volvió a pasear hacia abajo y rozó su excitación por encima de la ropa, sabía que aquello no estaba bien, pero ni podía ni quería evitarlo. Se apoyó con cuidado de no hacer ruido contra la ventana y siguió observando el interior. La chica se había enroscado una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, pero seguía adivinando sus formas, la toalla apenas llegaba a cubrirle las nalgas y veía sus muslos desnudos, quería entrar y arrancarle la toalla.

Vio como ella se sentaba cerca de la chimenea y poco a poco iba secando su piel, para su sorpresa tras un momento mirando se dio cuenta de que no se estaba secando, mas bien, se acariciaba. A Anders se le dibujó una sonrisa al saber que a ella también le estaba afectando la comida. Observó como poco a poco llevó sus manos entre sus muslos desnudos y arqueó la espalda soltando ligeros gemidos, dejó la toalla allí y subió sus manos hasta sus pechos, Anders se mordió el labio intentando no gemir al imaginar que era él quien tocaba aquellos pechos. Dejó de acariciarse por encima de la ropa y se remangó la túnica por segunda vez, despacio, disfrutando de aquello, metió la mano dentro de sus pantalones y acarició suavemente su erección, quería tomarse su tiempo, después de tanto tiempo solo, lo necesitaba y si no tenía cuidado acabaría muy pronto.

Sus ojos miraban, pero su cabeza le mostraba otra realidad.

La abrazaba acariciando su espalda, las manos paseaban por su suave piel mientras sus labios le besaban el cuello haciéndola gemir, mordisqueó y lamió por donde pasaba saboreando cada parte de ella, sus manos bajaron acariciándole la cintura hasta llegar a sus nalgas, las apretó y la empujó hacia él haciéndole sentir su necesidad. Ella le desabrochaba la ropa, dejándola caer en el suelo, pasó las manos por su espalda pegándose a él, sintiendo su calor.

Despacio la tumbó en el suelo y se colocó sobre ella, apoyando los codos en el suelo con cuidado de no dejar caer todo su peso, sus labios se volvieron a besar, más insistentes que antes, sus lenguas se encontraron y juguetearon entre ellas. Anders paró un momento tomando aire y volvió a besarla, mordisqueándole el labio, succionandolo y acariciándolo con la lengua. Su mano bajó hasta uno de sus pechos, acariciándolo suavemente y acercándose despacio al pezón, lo tomó entre sus dedos, frotándolo y haciéndola gemir para después pellizcarlo y tirar suavemente de él, Zophiel arqueaba la espalda, jadeaba con la respiración entrecortada y clavaba las uñas en sus hombros, despacio empezó a bajar, besando y lamiendo su piel, hasta llegar al otro pecho, lo cubrió de besos antes de llevarse a la boca el pezón, lo succionó, lo lamió y lo mordisqueó, lo sujetó entre sus labios y tiró de él apretándolo al mismo tiempo que jugaba con el otro. Ella no dejaba de moverse debajo de él, respirando pesadamente, gimiendo su nombre y girando sus caderas buscando mas placer frotándose con su entrepierna. Sin dejar sus pechos, movió la otra mano hacia abajo, acariciándole la piel, pasando por su vientre, jugueteando con su ombligo y bajando hasta su muslo. Lo apretó ansioso y acarició por su interior subiendo de nuevo hasta llegar a su humedad. Ella dio un respingo al sentir su mano allí y pronto empezó a mover sus caderas mas insistentemente al sentir como le acariciaba y frotaba haciéndola querer más. Anders movía sus caderas frotándose contra ella al mismo tiempo que empujaba un dedo a su interior, su pulgar seguía acariciando fuera moviéndose en círculos excitándola cada vez mas. No tardó en introducir un segundo dedo y no podía evitar empujar sus caderas impaciente por lo que estaba por llegar. Lentamente aceleró los movimientos metiendo y sacando los dedos consiguiendo fuertes respiraciones desiguales que salían de aquellos labios que tanto deseaba. Dio un último apretón con los labios al pezón con el que estaba jugando y subió hasta su boca, la besó con urgencia, atrapó su lengua en su boca y un gemido se ahogó en sus bocas cuando dejó de mover la mano entre sus piernas. Despacio aunque ansioso, cambió los dedos de su interior por su erección, se obligó a parar un poco al entrar entre sus piernas, se sentía tan húmedo y tan apretado, que apenas se aguantaba. Ambos gemían y jadeaban por la excitación y cuando sus caderas empezaron a moverse en un ritmo cada vez más rápido sentía que el aire le faltaba, le pasó los brazos por la cintura levantándole las caderas un poco y permitiéndole llegar mejor a su interior, clavó los dedos en su piel sujetándola. Sentía que no aguantaría mas, las uñas de ella arañando su espalda, los carnosos labios entreabiertos gimiendo su nombre y pidiendo más, las caderas balanceándose a un ritmo que casi no podía soportar, dio varias embestidas mas fuertes sin poder aguantarse más y contuvo el aliento al notar como terminaba todo en una agradable sensación.

Entreabrió los ojos tratando de respirar con normalidad, sus caderas aún se movían y su mano seguía frotando su erección prolongando el placer. Miró hacia el interior de la casa y sonrió al ver como ella seguía tumbada delante de la chimenea sin haberse percatado de nada. Esperó hasta haber recuperado un poco el aliento y una vez se había repuesto un poco y las piernas dejaron de temblarle, se dirigió al pozo para lavarse. Tras unos minutos sentado allí, escuchó la puerta y miró por un lado de la casa. Zophiel cargaba con el cubo y se dirigía hacia donde estaba él. Ella se sobresaltó un poco al ver a Anders al lado del pozo y avanzó sin decir nada. Anders apreció un ligero rubor en las mejillas de ella y sonrió pícaro.

Mientras ella cargaba un cubo de agua del pozo, él se movió hasta su espalda pasando los brazos cerca de su cintura y apoyándose en el borde del pozo dejándola atrapada entre él y el pozo.

_-¿Qué tal el baño?_ –le susurró al oído haciéndola dar un respingo y sonrojándola más- _no dudes en tomar otro cuando lo necesites_ –le dijo en tono burlón y le dio un beso detrás de la oreja antes de alejarse de allí.

Anders se dirigió a casa, con una sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que la había dejado roja como un tomate y que tardaría un tiempo en reaccionar. Se sentó en su taburete al entrar en casa, suspiró algo agotado y miró hacia sus pantalones con una mueca. Si no recordaba mal, con la cantidad que habían ingerido era muy posible que pasaran el resto de día y noche con una excitación casi constante.

Aquello podía ser divertido o un autentico desastre, al menos jugaba con ventaja conociendo la causa de su estado.


	6. Agujeros, apostatas y una cama

Habían pasado varios días desde el incidente del afrodisiaco, ninguno de los dos había podido dormir esa noche, hicieron todo lo posible por evitar que el otro se diese cuenta de lo que ocurría y salían de la casa por turnos mientras pensaban que el otro dormía ajeno a las escapadas. Ninguno de los dos comentó nada acerca de lo ocurrido.

Hoy todo parecía estar bastante tranquilo, Zophiel empezaba a aburrirse, cuando no estaba por la aldea ayudando a alguien, estaba intentando ayudar a Anders, cosa que habitualmente no conseguía o lo estaba cosiendo a preguntas. Esa mañana no estaba haciendo nada de eso y empezaba a aburrirse, había conseguido una escoba y se había propuesto arreglar un poco todo el desorden que había. Sonreía al pensar que con Anders también se confirmaba la regla de que a menos espacio, mas desastre, le recordaba a su casa.

_-Oye_ –empezó a decir Zophiel- _¿no podemos hacer algo divertido hoy? Llevas días con la cabeza metida ahí, entre plantas y cosas pringosas._

_-A ver…_ -suspiró sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo- _¿Qué propones que hagamos?_

_-No lo sé…_ -se encogió de hombros- _no sé qué se puede hacer o no aquí_ –dijo moviendo los tarros de pociones de sitio.

_-Por favor no mezcles los tarros… _–dijo sin mirar lo que hacía- _¿Por qué te empeñas en cambiar de sitio las cosas?_

_-Las ordeno…_ -respondió intentando ordenar aquello.

Anders negó varias veces sabiendo que después iba a tener que reorganizar todo aquello, mientras Zophiel se entretenía moviendo los tarros de aquí a allá hasta que dio un codazo a un libro y lo tiró al suelo desparramando varias hojas sueltas que se colaron bajo la estantería.

_-¿Qué has hecho?_ –preguntó Anders al oír el ruido sin molestarse en levantar la vista.

_-Em… nada, nada_ –se apresuró a decir mientras recogía el pequeño desastre que había causado.

Recogió el libro y algunas hojas tratando de adivinar en qué orden iban y si estaban dentro del libro, en que página debía colocarlas. Acabó por dejarlo en la mesa al lado de Anders porque no tenía ni idea de cómo ordenarlo y tras una mirada de culpabilidad hacia él cuando miró lo que le traía, se dirigió a la estantería para moverla del sitio y recoger las hojas que faltaba.

El mueble era pesado y tenía un montón de tarros encima, quería moverlo pero no quería tirar nada más, así que empezó a arrastrar el mueble con cuidado hacia un lado. No le costó en exceso y aunque los tarros tintinearon un poco ninguno se volcó. Cuando había apartado bastante la estantería, se agachó a recoger las hojas y tras darles una ojeada, tomó la escoba para barrer antes de colocar el mueble y miró hacia la pared.

_-Em… Anders…_ -empezó a decir.

_-¿Ahora qué? ¿Has mezclado algo más?_ –suspiró algo cansado mientras trataba de ordenar las hojas.

_-Tienes un agujero gigantesco en la pared._

_-¡¿Qué?!_ –exclamó levantándose de la silla y acercándose.

Efectivamente, había un agujero en la pared, no daba al exterior, estaba oscuro y olía a humedad. Ambos se asomaron mirando. Era un estrecho pasadizo con escaleras que bajaban hacía algún sitio que no alcanzaban a ver. Anders tomó una vela de un cajón y tras encenderla empezó a bajar. Zophiel esperó mirando cómo se alejaba por el pasadizo hasta que la luz desapareció, se inquietó bastante. Tras un momento, oyó un murmullo y vio aparecer la luz de nuevo al final de las escaleras.

_-¿No eras tú la que quería hacer algo entretenido? Baja y no me tengas hablando solo._

_-¡Voy!_ –dijo empezando a bajar deprisa por allí.

El pasadizo era muy estrecho, los peldaños eran de piedra, desiguales y muy resbaladizos por la humedad, como pudo comprobar Zophiel tras resbalar, caer y acabar bajando el último tramo con el trasero.

_-Cuidado cielo…_ -dijo Anders tendiéndole la mano y sonriéndole burlón- _…las escaleras resbalan._

_-Eso se dice antes_ –refunfuñó levantándose y frotándose el culo dolorido.

_-Por cierto_ –preguntó levantando una ceja extrañado- _¿piensas barrer aquí también?_

Zophiel se dio cuenta de que había bajado con la escoba y que ni cayéndose la había soltado, apretó los dientes por no estampársela a él en la cabeza cuando le vio darse la vuelta soltando una risita burlona.

Era una sala bastante pequeña, olía a rancio, humedad, tierra mojada y varias cosas más que no conseguían descifrar. Las paredes estaban revestidas de piedra y había un túnel que se adentraba hacía algún lugar oscuro del que venían aquellos olores. A un lado, había una pequeña estantería, un par de barriletes y un camastro que había conocido mejores tiempos.

_-¿Quién dormiría aquí?_ –Preguntó ella.

_-Alguien que no quiere que lo encuentren._

_-¿Un bandido?_ –probó suerte.

_-O un apostata_ –aclaró acercándose al túnel.

_-No sabía que aquí era tan grave no creer…_

_-Creo que no le damos el mismo significado a la palabra apostata_ –dijo bajando la voz.

_-¿Me lo vas a aclarar?_

_-¿No tienes ni idea?_

_-Claro que si…_ –bufó- _un apostata, todo el mundo sabe lo que eso significa aquí._

_-Yo soy un apostata_ –dijo escudriñando el túnel y adentrándose.

_-Ah, así que un apostata es un tipo atractivo con sonrisa deslumbrante_ –empezó a decir cansada como si adivinase las palabras que iba a decir Anders en caso de volver a preguntar- _inteligente que siempre sabe comportarse y que cualquier mujer querría._

_-No,_ - Anders se paró un momento, se giró para mirarla y le sonrió- _es un mago que ha decidido no formar parte del circulo de magos y que intenta vivir en paz aunque suele ser difícil que los templarios y la capilla le dejen tranquilo._ –le guiñó un ojo- _pero me alegra que pienses así de mí._

Zophiel se quedó quieta, notando como se sonrojaba, abrió la boca para decir algo a su favor pero no lo encontró y cerró la boca agachando la cabeza.

La vela apenas iluminaba dos pasos más allá, el túnel a los pocos metros empezaba a zigzaguear, el empedrado se acababa y estaban pisando barro, del techo colgaban algunas raíces y en las paredes se veían algunos insectos. Zophiel miraba con cara de asco, nunca le habían gustado los insectos, no es que le diesen miedo, pero prefería no tenerlos cerca e intentaba no acercarse demasiado a las paredes.

De repente el túnel se bifurcaba y Anders paró en seco haciendo que ella se tropezara contra él al ir mirando las paredes y no darse cuenta que se había detenido. La vela cayó al suelo y se apagó. Zophiel se agarró al brazo de Anders apretándolo y se quedó quieta y callada.

_-Cielo…_ -suspiró Anders no sabía si reír o llorar- _…¿estás bien?_

_-Mmm… si_ –dijo después de un momento.

_-¿Tienes miedo a los espacios cerrados?_

_-No…_

_-¿A la oscuridad?_

_-No…_

_-¿Entonces porque me estar retorciendo el brazo?_

_-Me dan asco los insectos_ –le dio un escalofrío- _y esto podría derrumbarse._

_-Vaya, yo pensaba que querías estar cerca de mi_ –bromeó.

Poco a poco se formó una tenue luz alrededor de los dedos de la mano libre de Anders hasta iluminar lo suficiente como para ver a su alrededor. Miró a la chica que seguía agarrada a su brazo con los ojos cerrados y cara de asco permanente, por un momento se fijó que tenía el brazo entre sus pechos y que le había cogido de la mano, se le dibujó una sonrisilla tonta momentánea y se regañó por pensar en esas cosas en un momento como ese.

_-Abre los ojos anda… que hay luz._

Ella entreabrió primero un ojo para confirmarlo, se relajó un poco pero no lo suficiente como para soltarle. Anders le acariciaba la mano con el pulgar y le sonreía esperando que sirviese de algo.

_-Mira, el túnel se divide y va a ser un mareo meternos ahora por ahí, así que mejor volvemos._

Intentaba sonar tranquilizador pero visto que ella seguía nerviosa y mirando a las paredes le acercó la mano a la mejilla y le hizo mirarle. Tenía un bonito juego de luces y sombras al acercarle la mano iluminada a la cara y no pudo evitar sonreírle. Zophiel dio gracias a la poca luz que había porque de repente se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de él y de su creciente sonrojo. Poco a poco, la fue guiando de vuelta, solo cabía uno en el pasillo si no se querían tocar las paredes y era algo incomodo caminar con ella agarrada al brazo, pero no quiso soltarla. Al poco estaban de regreso en casa, subir las escaleras aún había sido más complicado que ir por los túneles, pero una vez arriba, Zophiel pareció relajarse bastante aunque seguían tomándose de la mano un momento después.

_-Ejem…_ -carraspeó al rato Anders separandose- _será mejor que pongamos la estantería en su sitio, no sea que venga alguien y vea esto._

_-¿Vas a explicarme que significa exactamente eso de ser apostata aquí y todo lo demás?_ –preguntó ayudando a colocar la estantería.

Era extraño, habían hablado de muchas cosas, habían tenido tiempo de sobra para explicarle aquello y sin embargo, había dejado el tema a un lado. Estaba seguro de que ella tendría miedo de él, a fin de cuentas era un mago, era alguien que podía hacer cosas que poca gente podía y de normal a los magos se les encierra y se les vigila por miedo, pocos eran los que les trataban como a cualquier otra persona. Pero estaba convencido de que si le contaba porque estaban los círculos, los templarios, porque se les sometía a una prueba, porque se consentía la aberración de convertirles en tranquilos, si le contaba todo aquello, ella iba a tener miedo y se iría.

Zophiel iba a preguntarle si estaba bien al verle palidecer un poco, pero llamaron a la puerta y ambos miraron hacia allí algo extrañados. Se acercó a la puerta y abrió preguntando quién era. Un señor mayor, al que reconoció como el carpintero y su hijo algo más joven el cual trabajaba con su padre, asomaron por la puerta sonrientes.

_-Buenas tardes_ –dijo alegremente el padre- _le he traído, como le prometí, una cama, no es gran cosa, pero seguro que es mejor que dormir en el suelo_ –decía mientras descargaban un carromato y metían en la casa varios tablones- _bueno, la tenía hecha hace días, pero como de repente me enteré de que no estaba solo, pues tuve que empezar de nuevo._

_-No tenía que haberse molestado_ –Anders frunció el ceño un poco extrañado.

_-Si hombre sí, no es tan grande como debería, pero dormirán bien los dos, usted y su señora._

Anders se atragantó al oír aquello y dio gracias al Hacedor que Zophiel había ido hasta el pozo a sacar agua y no lo había escuchado. El señor le preguntó si se encontraba bien porque tenía mala cara y tras una corta conversación que duró lo que tardaron en juntar las piezas y dejar la cama montada, el señor se disculpaba por su error al haberle entendido al vecino que la chica era su señora. Intentó convencer a Anders de que haría dos y así no tendrían que compartir cama, pero lo rechazó. Le sabía mal que se preocupasen tanto.

Zophiel regresó cuando el carpintero y su hijo se marchaban, se despidió de ellos y entró a ver que habían hecho. Allí, en un rincón de la casa habían dejado una cama bastante grande, robusta y seguramente mejor que el suelo.

_-¡Vaya!_ –exclamó acercándose a la cama- _es… parece… mmm…. ¿cómoda, confortable?_ -se preguntó a si misma sentándose encima- _bueno, siempre será mejor que dormir en el suelo_ –sonrió levantándose- _¿ya las has probado?_

_-Em… no,_ -negó levemente- _duerme tu ahí, yo puedo seguir durmiendo…_

_-¿Estas de broma?_ –le cortó levantando las cejas- _la cama es tuya, no voy a dormir ahí y dejarte a ti en el suelo._

_-Pero, no te voy a dejar durmiendo en el suelo a ti._

_-Pues solo se me ocurre una solución_ –sonrió levemente con cara de circunstancias.

Empujó por la espalda a Anders hasta que tropezó con la cama, le hizo tumbarse a un lado de la cama y después se tumbó ella intentando acomodarse. Era algo estrecha para los dos, pero había espacio suficiente para que pudiesen dormir.

_-¿Ves? No estás tan gordo como para que no quepamos los dos_ –dijo burlona.

_-¿Gordo?_ –la miró enarcando una ceja- _¿me dices eso para que me quite la ropa y comprobarlo?_

_-No_ –respondió frunciendo el ceño- _eres imposible._

Él sonrió al verle la expresión y se acomodó en la cama apoyando la espalda en la pared, hacía mucho que no dormía en una cama y mucho más que la compartía con nadie, aunque solo fuese para dormir. Por un momento el pensamiento de dormir con ella le inquietó bastante.

_-¿Me vas a contar todo eso que es importante pero que no sé?_ –preguntó apoyándose también en la pared.

_-Em… bueno, en realidad_ –se llevo una mano a la nuca e hizo además de levantarse.

_-Anders…_ -dijo sujetándole de la muñeca para que no se marchase- _por favor._

_-Es… -suspiró,_ -no sabía por dónde empezar, quizás le podría contar solo partes de todo aquello e intentar evitar que le viese como algo horriblemente peligroso, pero seguro que encontraba las preguntas correctas a las que no quería responder- _es, complicado._

_-Pero no le darías tantas vueltas si no fuese importante_ – tiró un poco de él para que volviese a tumbarse.

_-Está bien, está bien_ –dijo finalmente volviendo a apoyarse en la pared- _verás, un mago nace siendo mago, es decir, llega un momento en el que no sabes cómo o porque has hecho algo que el resto de gente normal, no puede hacer y ahí empieza todo, los templarios te buscan, te encuentran, te encierran y te vigilan de por vida…_

Estaba muy nervioso contándole aquello, era una mezcla de miedo por lo que pudiese sentir ella y odio, rabia y dolor por todo lo que había sufrido desde que descubrió que podía usar la magia. Le contó cual era el trabajo de los templarios y como les vigilan día y noche sin dejarles respirar. Explicó que les obligaban a pasar una prueba y que si no la pasabas tus días habían acabado, le dijo que en el círculo se aprendía sobre las cosas que podían llegar a hacer con la magia, pero que no le compensaba estar encerrado allí dentro y que él se había fugado varias veces.

Cerró los ojos intentando relajarse y se sorprendió al sentir que le acariciaba la mano y le apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro, abrió los ojos, miro su mano esperando confirmar lo que sentía y después miró hacia su hombro viendo como ella se había acomodado a su lado y escuchaba tranquilamente mientras le acariciaba. No se lo creía.

_-¿Por qué se vigila tanto a los magos?_ –preguntó al ver que se había callado- _tu curas a la gente, no es lógico tenerte encerrado en una torre._

_-Bueno, no todos los magos aprenden a curar a la gente._

Intentaba que no le temblase la voz y medio lo conseguía al sentirse a gusto al lado de ella. Le explicó los diferentes tipos de magia que había a grandes rasgos para no marearla con demasiadas cosas esperando que pensara que el problema que veían era que había magia muy peligrosa y aún así ella volvió a preguntar, porque se les teme tanto, acabó contándole que los magos suelen ser tentados por diferentes tipos de demonios y que algunos, muy a su pesar, aceptaban, entonces eran incontrolables y muy peligrosos.

_-¿Un demonio de esos, te puede tentar en cualquier momento?_ –le preguntó sin dejar de acariciarle la mano.

_-Si_ –respondió en un suspiro y tras un momento en silencio añadió- _supongo que ahora es cuando tengo que apartarme y te vas lo más rápido que puedas porque en cualquier momento podría caer en la tentación. Tranquila_ –dijo en tono agotado y triste incorporándose en la cama- _no voy a retenerte, lo entiendo._

Rápidamente sin dejar que se levantase, ella le pasó un brazo por la espalda, sujetándole por el hombro y tiró de él abrazándole, le apoyó la mejilla sobre la cabeza y esperó unos minutos a que se relajase.

_-Anders… no sé todo lo que pasa por aquí, ni siquiera creo entender todo lo que me has contado y mucho menos comprender porque piensas así. Pero lo que sí sé, es que cuando llegué aquí sin nada y estaba en peligro, eras tú el que estaba ahí para ayudarme y protegerme. Si hay alguien de quien me fio en este lugar, es de ti, así que por favor, deja de pensar que me voy a ir._

Aún había muchas cosas que ella no sabía, el porqué se unió a los guardias grises, qué eran los guardias grises, tenía que contarle sobre Justicia y lo sucedido en Kirkwall, pero en ese momento, justo cuando le abrazaba y podía escuchar su corazón tan cerca, se dio cuenta de que sus latidos no mostraban miedo alguno, cerró los ojos y se quedó entre sus brazos disfrutando del momento de tranquilidad después de quitarse un poco de peso.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó desde que se había dormido, pero al despertar, ella seguía allí con él, abrazándole aún y durmiendo tranquilamente. Dio gracias sin saber que había hecho para merecer aquel momento de tranquilidad y volvió a cerrar los ojos disfrutando del tiempo que durase.


End file.
